onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Begining of the End of the Era prediction pt 2
2 Days after Akainu started his Crusade Marine HQ Akainu: this begins the meeting with the shichibukai, are all 7 present all the Shichibukai are talking over video den den mushi Hancock: yes Buggy: yea yea Enel: God is here Lucci: present Mihawk; ......... Bege: here Bonny: yes Akainu: good, first of all i dont know why Bege decided to join the shichibukai upon hearing about Laws expolsion a month ago butt it wont do yo any good Bege: why is that info box: Capone 'Gang' Bege former bounty 280 million berries Akainu: Because the government will now take over islands and the territories that surround them, either with negotiation or by force, and all shichibukai must offer up their territories and also support the Governments crusade, refusal will result in the reactivation of your bounty Lucci: Do you think the pirates will sit by while you take over, you will sink the world in a sea of blood Info box: Rob Lucci "The Assasin" former bounty 342 million berries Akainu: Lucci I respect your advice since you arent a pirate but you are still an outlaw so this time your words fall on deaf ears Enel: This argument is meaningless to me since only God can control the world and God is me info box: Thunder God Enel former bounty 500 million berries Akainu: what are you trying to say?! Enel: that what you are doing is futile and i will not give you my domain, so good bye Enels screen goes blank Hancock: same goes for me i do not want Amazon lilly in the hands of scruffy man, good bye Hancocks screen goes blank Buggy: i dont wanna give my turf to the government but i dont want to be on the losing side in another war either so.... do what you wan Akainu but dont expect much info box Buggy the clown former bounty 80 million berries Buggys screen goes blank Bege: when your men get to my turf we will negotiate a deal Beges screen goes blank Mihawk: I have no turf and i will continue doing things the way i please, take those words however you want Bonney: same here Lucci: we will see what happens when your men get to my turf All screens go blank Akainu: filthy pirates all of them have their own schemes in in mind, well except for probably that clown 3 Days later on the ash covered Punk Hazard Bepo: Captain!!!! info box: Demon bear bepo 180 million berries Law: what is it more marines Bepo: no its the kuja ship Law: Kuja?! At the harbor Law: what business does a shicchibukai have here Hancock: former shichibukai now Law: what?! what happened? Hancock: that is not important, do you know where Luffy is Law: yea i was heading there sinc i am done doing what i was doing here, but that aside how did you find me Hancock: before you fought Big Mom i asked the men from G 5 where they last saw you and they told me here Bepo: why would they tell you Hancock: because i am beautiful Bepo: sorry Shachi and Penguin : dont apologize Hancock: please, i know you formed an alliance with luffy so you must have an idea where he is so please tak me to him Law: i said i was going to meet him so you can tag along but we are going to pass through a pretty annoying place Hancock: that doesnt matter Law: ok then, boys load the ship we are leaving now Hancock: thank you Law: dont thank me yet a few hours later Kuja pirate 1: i cant believe this man is soundly sleepin aboard the kuja pirate ship Kuja pirate 2: plus he is on top of a sea monster is he brave or crazy Sonia: he isnt crazy he is just confident, look at the sea monster the sea monster is trembling with fear while Law is sleeping on its head Law opens his eyes: we are here Hancock runs out from the captains cabin: to where Luffy is?! Law: no to the annoying place, i can already sense that person Mari: sense i dont sense any one naybe you were dreaming Law: no your haki is just weak Sonia: what insolence! i specalize in observation and icant sense anything either Law: hooo really now? then i guess you can stop those cannon balls miss observation specalist Sonia: canon balls? i cant even sense a ships crew so even if you can sense someone they cant be in firing ra...... a cannon ball drops infront the ship Hancock looks at Law Sonia: what?! how is this possible i cant even see a ship Law: if you think he is using a cannon you will die Mari: girls stop those cannon balls Kujas begin shooting down the cannon balls with arrows Sonia: *sigh* it ended Law lying down on top the seamonster with his eyes closed: no its just beginig Mari: What?! Hancock suddenly looks forward with a serious face Law: he is here... Bepo tell the guys to get ready to fight Sonia and Mari: you are finally going to do something?! Kuja 1: i bet this guy who is comming is a weakling since even mari and sonias CoO cant pick him up Kuja 2: and i bet that TRAFAL GUY is weak he was probably scared thats why he didnt do anything till now a vain pops up on Laws forehead: *whispering* every where i go its this Trafal Guy crap suddenly all the girls start trembling withe fear except for hancock Hancock: so this is the person you were speaking of Laws crew walks out Jean Bart: this guy?, its going to be troublesome huh captain Law: yea Sonia: Big sis what is this, is it haoshoku Hancock: no it is much more simple.... it is blood lust Mari: we arent that weak to tremble at blood lust Law: compared to him you are the girls notice that none of Laws crew are trembling Sonia: so why arent you guys afraid Law: we haave seen worse Hancock: listen girls this is the true terror of the new world A ship sails up between a wreakage of marine ships Kid: this is what happens when you underestimate me governmet, sending only 1 vice admiral to take my head hahahaha, i couldnt even enjoy the fight, but maybe if it was the white hunter or that dog Vergo i could have had some fun kid is holding the giant Vice Admiral Lacroix by his throat with a giant metal hand whil Lacroix is covered in blood and knocked out Killer: well this other guy might be a little more fun Kid tosses lacroix in the sea Kid: it will be fun, right trafalgar Law: as brutal as ever i see Kid: what are you doing here you know what i do to un invited guests, plus you are traveling with someone working with the government Law: we are just passing through and if possible we would like to avoid a fight Killer: why are you passing through Law: i am going to the swee islands Kid: Law i have some business to do but i could kill you before i go, so lets just settle our old score Killer: but Kid if we leave them alone too long that person could destroy our base Kid: tch, thats true but i dont wanna let this bastard go Killer: Kid...... Kid: O Crap!! ok but next time i see him he is dead kids ship sails away Law: we are lucky that he took today to re establish his alliance Hancock: what do you mean lucky Law: i mean all these girls would be dead, since they couldnt even move in his presence Mari: so he is the one of the guys in the lead with Luffy for the next yonko Eustass Captain Kid he is way too powerful Law: dont be inconsiderate i am one of those guys too you know Hancock: *thinking* true kid is amazing but Law is frightening as well, even i was shaken by Kids blood lust but law was completely calm.... what kind of things do they witness in this New World. I hope Luffy is ok Sonia: what do you mean reestablish his alliance i thought he was already in one Law: are you really a pirate,*sigh* listen once the goal has been attained there isnt a need for an alliance anymore so all the members go their seperate ways. But any one can see that the government is planning something so now is the time to reforge alliances Mari: i understand, so is that why you are meeting luffy Law: Straw Hat and i have a you scratch my back and i scratch yours thing going on so it wouldnt make sense to destroy that while we arent getting in each others way Hancock: i see, thats ok then, thank you for helping my luffy Law is lying down on the sea monster sleeping again Crew: He's asleep again!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts